free_animefandomcom-20200223-history
Free!-Road to the World- the Dream
|backcolor = |altbackcolor = #caedf2 |minwidth = 5 |maxwidth = 15 |borderradius = 4 |height = 2 |tab1 = Overview |tab2 = Image Gallery}} Free!-Road to the World- the Dream (劇場版 Free!-Road to the World-夢 Gekijō-ban Free!-Road to the World- Yume), initially referred to as "Road to 2020," is a 2019 animated film produced by and Animation Do. The movie is a compilation/rebuild of the events of the Free! anime's third season, Free!-Dive to the Future-. It debuted in Japanese theaters on July 5th, 2019. Synopsis This latest compilation film regarding Haruka Nanase and his companions includes footage from Dive to the Future, as well as new footage, in similar fashion to previous compilation films. The story focuses on the "dreams" of the main characters of the anime from childhood to the present, as well as those of the newest Iwatobi High School Swim Club members. Road to the World represents yet another milestone for one of 's most successful franchises and includes many of the characters fans have come to know and love. Content Their dreams-- Haruka, Makoto, Nagisa, and Rin, who formed very young bonds as their first team. Haruka draws a fish for 'What I want to be when I grow up' "Because I want to swim freely,” he says. Rin speaks of his dream to compete out in the world. Nagisa speaks joyfully of the feeling of wanting to continue swimming. And Makoto stares, dazzled at the two who can put their dreams so straightforwardly into words. Time passes. Haruka and Makoto have gone on to university. The pair reunites with their teammates from their middle school days: Asahi and Ikuya. However, the bonds that were once tied change form and heavily tie down Ikuya. Haruka decides he wants to rescue Ikuya. Makoto, too, again comes into contact with the hearts of various swimmers. There's hope for Ikuya that Hiyori harbors. A chance reunion with Sosuke. Those which his student Misaki has given him. And the feelings of Haruka who learns of the wall to the world. That will eventually give Makoto a certain determination. Meanwhile, a new spring arrives for the Iwatobi High School Swim Club. The bond that Rei and Nagisa tied together with Haruka and Makoto became a new bud and is about to blossom. They want to show “that sight” that they saw to their kouhai, too. The goal is to advance to the national tournament in the medley relay. What the bonds have spun together are “dreams.” Facing the swift current, they will dive into in the days ahead. They are securing their “dreams.” And the story of the young ones who continue to swim, heading towards the next stage. Note: This translation is an adaptation of albatrossmuffin's for grammatical purposes. Characters Main *Haruka Nanase (CV: Nobunaga Shimazaki (Japanese), Todd Haberkorn (English)) *Makoto Tachibana (CV: Tatsuhisa Suzuki (Japanese), Johnny Yong Bosch (English)) *Rin Matsuoka (CV: Mamoru Miyano (Japanese)) *Ikuya Kirishima (CV: Koki Uchiyama (Japanese), Lee George (English)) *Asahi Shiina (CV: Toshiyuki Toyonaga (Japanese), Christopher Llewyn Ramirez (English)) *Nagisa Hazuki (CV: Tsubasa Yonaga (Japanese), Greg Ayres (English)) *Rei Ryugazaki (CV: Daisuke Hirakawa (Japanese), J. Michael Tatum (English)) *Hiyori Tono (CV: Ryohei Kimura (Japanese), Jason Liebrecht (English)) *Sosuke Yamazaki (CV: Yoshimasa Hosoya (Japanese), Ian Sinclair (English)) *Natsuya Kirishima (CV: Kenji Nojima (Japanese), Ricco Fajardo (English)) *Nao Serizawa (CV: Satoshi Hino (Japanese), Oscar Seung (English)) *Aiichiro Nitori (CV: Kouki Miyata (Japanese), Josh Grelle (English)) *Momotaro Mikoshiba (CV: Kenichi Suzumura (Japanese), Jerry Jewell (English)) Supporting *Kisumi Shigino (CV: Chihiro Suzuki (Japanese), Eric Vale (English)) *Gou Matsuoka (CV: Akeno Watanabe (Japanese), Jamie Marchi (English)) *Romio Hayahune (CV: Atsushi Abe (Japanese), Parker Gray (English)) *Shizuru Isurugi (CV: Yoshitsugu Matsuoka (Japanese), Alejandro Saab (English)) *Ayumu Kunikida (CV: Ryo Hirohashi (Japanese), Apphia Yu (English)) *Seijuro Mikoshiba (CV: Kenjiro Tsuda (Japanese), Robert McCollum (English)) *Mikhail Makarovich Nitori (CV: Hidenobu Kiuchi (Japanese), Phil Parsons (English)) *Ryuji Azuma (CV: Takeshi Kusao (Japanese), Brandon Potter (English)) *Albert Volandel (CV: Jeff Manning (Japanese), Daman Mills (English)) Production Staff Original: 「High☆Speed!」 Kōji Ōji Director: Eisaku Kawanami Script, Series Composition: Masahiro Yokotani Character Design・General Director: Futoshi Nishiya Art Director: Shingo Kasai 3D Art: Joji Unoguchi Color Design: Yūka Yoneda Prop Design: Seiichi Akitake Director of Photography: Kazuya Takao 3D Director: Yuji Shibata Sound Director: Yota Tsuruoka Music: Tatsuya Kato Animation Production: Kyoto Animation/Animation DO Distribution: SHOCHIKU Production: Iwatobi Neighbourhood Committee 2019 Video Trivia *The official title of the film, as well as the film's poster and first full length ad, were released on the 6th anniversary of the series (26th April). External Links *『劇場版 Free!-Road to the World-夢』公式サイト (Japanese) Gekijōban Free!-Road to the World-Yume Official Website *TVアニメ『Free!』 (iwatobi_sc) (Japanese) Free! Official Twitter Navigation Category:Movies Category:Free!-Road to the World- the Dream